Adicción
by Albagarnie
Summary: Modern AU
1. Ocio

**Este fic participa en el reto 11# Modern Arda, reto de verano del refrescante foro "El Poney Pisador"**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Avisos: Consumo de drogas.**

 **Cuando empecé a imaginar un modern AU, pensé en lo que el anillo hace a la gente. Tentarles, hacerles daño, sacar lo peor de cada persona... Y por eso decidí hacer este fic. Serán unos pocos capítulos, con sus guiños a la historia original. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Podría decir que comenzó al poco de terminar el instituto.

Conocía a Frodo desde que se había mudado y había empezado a ir a nuestro colegio, pero no nos hicimos amigos hasta que empecé a acompañar a mi padre al trabajo. Él siempre habría trabajado para el viejo Bilbo, quién tenía la casa más grande del pueblo, de un solo piso, y un gran jardín que necesitaba buenos cuidados. Me llevaba allí a que aprendiera el oficio de la familia, cuando era verano o no tenía que estudiar. A los dieciséis había continuado los estudios, hasta graduarme con Frodo.

Muchos de nuestros compañeros se iban a la universidad al año siguiente, pero él tenía otros planes. En un descanso del trabajo en el jardín, Bilbo y él me hablaron de un año sabático antes de entrar a la universidad. Frodo planeaba hacer algunos cursos y viajar por el país, sobre todo. Lo primero que pensé fue que algo se le había contagiado de su tío Bilbo, a quién apenas se le veía por el pueblo desde que se había jubilado.

Lo que sí me extrañó fue cuando me pidió ir con él. Sam Gamyi, que nunca había viajado fuera y que toda la vida la iba a pasar en el pueblo. ¿Por qué querría hacer ese viaje? Sin embargo Frodo, aunque tenía amigos por las dos islas, no quería ir solo.

Y finalmente acepté, sin estar seguro del todo. Pero hubo un cambio en lo que pensaba que iba a ser ese año, una noche pocos días antes de irnos.

Era una celebración más de la graduación, de las que suponía iba a estar lleno el verano. Era en el bar al que solíamos ir, y para Frodo parecía que iba a ser una buena noche, porque además de sus primos Merry y Pippin también venían algunos de sus amigos que vivían más lejos.

Entre toda la gente que acabó reunida esa noche, yo prefería no separarme de Frodo. Al principio estábamos con sus primos, los cuatro juntos, pero conforme avanzó la noche ellos acabaron uniéndose a una competición de beber. Yo no tomé apenas, había mucho que hacer en el jardín; a la mañana siguiente tendría una jornada de mucho trabajo. Después de que Merry y Pippin se fueran, Frodo se escabulló un momento entre la gente hasta la puerta salida del bar. Pensé que iba a tomar el aire, y fui tras él.

Salí varios segundos más tarde, y sin embargo desde la puerta no lo vi. No podía haber ido lejos, fui asomándome por la calle, y me llevó un momento encontrar su sombra en una esquina.

Estaba delante de unas sillas apiladas, y me acerqué a él. Debí de hacerlo muy sigilosamente, porque al principio no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pero de repente levantó la cabeza, y sonrió al verme.

-¡Hola, Sam! Perdona por irme, en seguida vuelvo –me dijo, hablando tan deprisa que no lo entendí al principio. Cuando vi su rostro a la luz de las farolas, me fijé en sus ojos, pues me pareció que su brillo azul había desaparecido, y vi que lo que ocurría era que la pupila le ocupaba todo el iris. En aquel momento sentí que algo pasaba.

Mientras él me hacía un gesto para que volviéramos al bar, me asomé a las sillas frente a las que estaba antes, y lo que encontré ahí hizo que se me cortara la respiración, un pequeño papel enrollado y unos restos blancos.

Me giré inmediatamente hacia Frodo, y lo encontré pasándose la mano por debajo de la nariz.

-Frodo, ¿eso es…?

-¡Ahí no hay nada que ver! –exclamó cogiéndome del brazo-. Venga, volvamos a la fiesta, la noche aún es joven.

Prácticamente me arrastró adentro agarrándome, porque yo de repente había perdido las ganas de volver. Su rostro estaba eufórico y no tenía nada que ver con el mío, horrorizado y lleno de pena. Y los dos estábamos así por el mismo motivo.

Nada más entrar Frodo fue a meterse a la parte del bar donde había más gente, y se le veía mucho más animado y hablador de lo que había sido en toda la noche. Me mordí el labio al pensar en por qué estaba así y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Frodo ya tenía compañía en ese momento, y paseando la mirada por el lugar me encontré que Merry y Pippin estaban solos en una mesa, y fui con ellos, porque eran los que mejor conocía en ese local después de Frodo.

Me senté a su lado, y estaba claro que ambos estaban un poco borrachos. Estaban hablando de temas sin importancia, y mientras yo buscaba un momento para unirme a la conversación, Merry se fijó en Frodo.

En cuanto lo vio de reojo puso la mirada fija en él, con el ceño fruncido. Y debió de reconocer aquella euforia y simpatía, porque un momento después suspiró.

-Ya está otra vez…

-¿Otra vez? –dije, y ambos se giraron hacia mí como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí-. Quiero decir, ¿lo ha hecho más veces?

Ellos cruzaron una mirada, antes de que Merry empezara a hablarme.

-No has salido muchas noches con él, ¿verdad? –negué con la cabeza, de hecho aquella era la primera-. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta... Un pueblo pequeño y ni siquiera es difícil encontrar un camello, si lo busca. La mayoría de fines de semana, cuando salimos por la noche, Frodo acaba…

-Parece que le cuesta aguantar una noche sin coca –acabó diciendo Pippin, y eso hizo que mi preocupación aumentara y sintiera un dolor en el pecho. De repente me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado consumiendo en las fiestas.

-¿Desde cuando… desde cuando la consume? ¿Le ha hecho algo…?

-Unos meses, no se sí… -pero Merry se calló, cuando vio que Frodo nos miraba, y empezaba a hacernos gestos para que fuéramos con él-. Vamos, luego lo volvemos a traer a la mesa cuando se le pase el _high_ –me susurró, y yo tragué saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

Cerca de una hora después comprendí a lo que Merry se había referido. Toda la euforia se le fue pasando a Frodo, y al final acabamos sentados en la misma mesa. Merry y Pippin se acabaron sus cervezas y ya no pidieron más.

Un rato después, Frodo dijo que ya se iba a casa. Yo me ofrecí a marcharme con él de inmediato, no sólo porque ya no quería seguir en esa fiesta, sino porque no sabía cómo iba a estar después de consumir y quería asegurarme de que llegaba a casa.

Estuvimos un rato despidiéndonos, y ambos salimos del bar, creo que fuimos de los primeros en irnos. Al principio no hablamos, hasta que Frodo me comentó algo.

-He visto que has estado hablando con Merry y Pippin.

-Sí, quería estar un rato con ellos... –dije, no encontrando palabras mejores.

-¿De qué hablabais?

De repente, al mirarlo, tuve un mal presentimiento, y me dije que después de esa noche tenía que medir mis palabras.

-Bueno, ya estaban un poco borrachos, cosas tontas sin importancia… -me sentí mal por mentirle, pero cuando giré la cabeza y le miré a los ojos, sentí que había hecho bien. Había algo en ellos, como si sospechara o estuviera enfadado. No se me da bien mentir y todo el camino estuve temiendo que me dijera algo más. Pero hubo suerte y ambos estuvimos callados.

Aunque yo vivía en esa misma calle más abajo, acompañé a Frodo hasta su casa. Me quedé en el jardín hasta que oí la puerta cerrándose, y ahí seguí unos momentos más. Hacía un aire fresco que me soplaba en la cara, mientras yo iba pensado en lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Y sentí que empezaba a llorar conforme en mi cabeza iba repitiéndomelo, que mi mejor amigo había entrado en la droga.

* * *

No dormí bien aquella noche, dando vueltas en la cama y pensando. Cuando me levanté, más tarde de lo normal, quise ir pronto al jardín para empezar a trabajar y ver a Frodo, pero había otra cosa que tenía que hacer. Nada más levantarme, cogí el móvil y llamé a Merry. Necesitaba hablar con él, para que me dijera más sobre lo de anoche.

El teléfono estuvo sonando un rato, hasta que al otro lado alguien lo cogió. Me respondió un gemido.

-¿Sam…?

-¿Merry? ¿Eres tú?

-Si… Sam, me acabo de levantar… ¿qué quieres?

-Es sobre Frodo, anoche… Tú me contaste…

-Oh, Dios, es verdad, lo hizo otra vez… ¿Cuánto te conté?

-No mucho, sólo que lleva un tiempo y que lo hace cuando salís de fiesta…

-Sí, al principio no lo quería admitir, pero nosotros dos lo sabíamos. ¿Pippin dijo algo?

-Que parecía que no aguantaba una noche sin… ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Todas las noches cuando salís…?

Le escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, desde que empezó ha ido haciéndolo cada vez más… -su voz ahora, además de cansada, sonaba triste. Sentí que se me encogía el corazón y que mi preocupación aumentaba todavía más-. Y tampoco quiere que hablemos de ello.

-Yo puedo intentar hablar con él.

-No lo hagas, Sam. Cada vez que sale ese tema piensa que vamos en su contra o algo parecido, y se pone furioso…

-¿Entonces no hacemos nada?

-¡Claro que queremos hacer algo! Este verano, y el año sabático que se va a tomar, es lo que más miedo nos da, si va a estar solo y de vacaciones…

-Yo voy a ir con él.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, y por un momento temí que se pudiera haber enfadado porque ellos no iban, pero todo cambió cuando siguió hablando-. ¡Sam, eso es maravilloso! ¡Entonces sí que podemos hacer algo bueno! Hay que hablarlo con Pippin, cuando se levante…

Empezó a hablar, haciendo planes para ellos y para mí durante ese año, y conforme lo escuchaba fui diciéndome que eso era bueno, hasta que miré la hora y le dije que tenía que irme a trabajar.

-¿Vas a casa de Frodo? Bien, pues haz que desayune, ya que estás. Yo intentaré hablar con Pippin dentro de un rato, después de tomarme un vaso de agua o algo…

Colgamos, y salí de casa para llegar al trabajo. Pero más que el jardín, en ese momento pensaba en cómo iba a estar Frodo. Él me abrió la puerta, y parecía que esa mañana no tenía una resaca como la de Merry, pero aun así se le veía algo agotado. Le pregunté si había desayunado, y cuando me dijo que no me encargué de prepararlo. No comió mucho, y a pesar de mi preocupación estuvimos la mayor parte del rato hablando sobre nuestro año sabático.

Antes no había estado muy seguro, pero después de haber hablado con Merry, si así podía ayudar a Frodo, deseaba más que nunca hacerlo.


	2. Adicción

Fue una semana más de preparación, hasta que llegó el día en el que empezó nuestro año sabático. Mientras que Frodo se encargaba sobre todo del equipaje y pensar nuestra ruta, yo tuve que verme mucho con Merry y Pippin, pues teníamos mucho que planear ahora que iba a pasar todas las horas del día con Frodo.

Cuando iba a trabajar a su jardín casi todos los días, yo pensaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con él y lo conocía muy bien. Pero en los primeros días de nuestro viaje, fui dándome cuenta de que había mucho que no sabía hasta entonces sobre los hábitos de Frodo, y descubrí el precio de una hora de euforia por las noches.

Cuando tenía ocasión, llamaba a Merry y Pippin y les contaba lo que veía, por ejemplo que Frodo no comía bien y se estaba quedando muy delgado, o que muchas noches le costaba dormir.

Desde que lo conocía, a Frodo le había gustado viajar, y me hablaba con ilusión de los sitios que quería visitar en nuestro país y hasta en el extranjero. Sin embargo, cuando empezamos a visitarlos, casi me pareció que yo los disfrutaba más, y que en él había desaparecido parte de la ilusión con la que hablaba de esos lugares. A veces tenía que convencerle yo para ir, y tampoco le gustaba el irse de una ciudad en la que ya llevábamos varios días. Los cursos a los que queríamos asistir, que preparaban a los jóvenes como nosotros para la vida laboral, cada vez tenían que ser más cortos, para que Frodo no perdiera el interés por ellos.

También, lo veía más irritable que de costumbre, se enfadaba muy a menudo y sobretodo cada vez que mencionaba algo de la cocaína. Se iba convirtiendo en algo de lo que evitábamos hablar. Y cada vez que llamaba a Merry y Pippin tenía que hacerlo asegurándome de que él no se enterara, pues una vez que me descubrió llamando se puso de repente muy nervioso y se enfadó con nosotros tres durante varios días.

Algo en lo que no había perdido el interés, por desgracia, eran las fiestas cada fin de semana. Siempre quería ir, y yo lo acompañaba porque tenía que estar con él. A las pocas, me di cuenta de que cuando se le pasaba el _high_ se tomaba otra dosis, y así hasta que nos íbamos. Cuando les conté esto a Merry y Pippin, empezamos a pensar formas de evitar que se metiera la segunda dosis, y de hacer que saliera menos. Habíamos oído sobre la tolerancia, que cada vez tenía que consumir más cocaína para sentirse satisfecho, y empecé a hacer cálculos a ojo de lo que tomaba cada vez. Así nos dimos cuenta de que aquello era cierto.

Pero lo peor ocurrió cuando descubrió los barrios bajos, donde tenía mucho más fácil conseguir la droga, y esta dejó de ser sólo para los fines de semana. Hacía tiempo que yo me ocupaba del dinero y se lo escondía, pero él seguía escapándose, hasta que yo decidí acompañarle también cada vez que fuera a esos barrios, porque aquellos lugares sí eran peligrosos.

Conforme pasaba los meses con él, viendo con pesar como esos síntomas aumentaban, y él se enfadaba cada vez que quería ayudarle, terminamos llegando al que fue uno de los peores momentos de su adicción.

* * *

Estábamos de nuevo en uno de aquellos barrios, de los que en nuestro pueblo no se encontraban pero había en todas las ciudades. Ahí no había bares, ni gente de fiesta y pasándoselo bien, me daba cuenta. Veía a los adictos, la mayoría en el suelo, maltrechos, y no tenía ni idea de qué clase de sensación estarían experimentando, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que yo había visto en la gente saliendo y divirtiéndose. Aquel lugar era sombrío y desesperanzador, y me revolvía el estómago estar en él. Frodo se dio cuenta de esto mientras andábamos.

-Sam –me dijo-, puedes volver al hotel, si quieres.

-No, no. Voy a acompañarte –le respondí, pues algo que ni se me ocurriría hacer sería dejar a Frodo solo en ese lugar.

Llegamos a donde Frodo quería ir, y ocurrió lo que ya había pasado cada vez que íbamos a aquellos barrios. Yo aparté la mirada mientras Frodo compraba la cocaína y la metía en su cuerpo, e hice a ojo un cálculo de lo que había gastado, como me pedía Merry. No era demasiada, menos que las otras veces, parecía que funcionaba lo de hacerle pensar que nos quedaba mucho menos dinero del que teníamos realmente.

El _high_ llegó tras varios segundos, y Frodo trató de aprovecharlo cuanto durara. No entendía cómo podía aprovechar esa euforia en un lugar así, a no ser que esa fuera la clave, olvidar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Yo tan solo aguanté la repugnancia y me quedé con él para asegurarme de que estaba bien y no hacía nada inconsciente.

Cuando el _high_ ya iba a pasar, yo sabía que tenía que llevarlo al hotel antes de que le pasara algo en aquel barrio o quisiera volver a consumir. Le puse una mano en la espalda, para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Pero de repente ambos escuchamos un grito y unos golpes, y Frodo se giró de inmediato.

Lo que llegué a ver fue que al fondo de la calle estaba habiendo una pelea, antes de que Frodo por algún motivo empezara a correr hacia ella. Fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de retenerlo y sólo pude gritar su nombre, antes de salir corriendo tras él.

A veces se comportaba de una forma extraña, pero eso no lo esperaba, y me asusté. Se metió entre la gente, la mayoría eran más altos que nosotros y al principio me costó localizarlo. Pasé ahí unos eternos segundos, entre toda la gente furiosa y sucia, mientras sentía que me mareaba y que aquellas peleas se movían dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Era todo tan confuso, pero mi mente se aclaró de golpe en el momento en que escuché a Frodo gritar. Me moví tan rápido como podía, a veces empujando a la gente en la dirección que había escuchado. Cuando encontré a Frodo, lo vi de rodillas en el suelo, y sin pensar lo cogí por la cadera y lo arrastré fuera de ahí.

Nos llevé lejos de esa calle, hasta llegar bajo la luz de una farola, y entonces solté una exclamación al encontrar su hombro manchado de sangre.

-¡Oh, Frodo! ¡Tu hombro! –chillé, y rápidamente le desabroché la camisa y vi la herida que le habían hecho. Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos. Saqué de mi mochila unos pañuelos, y traté de taponarla, pero no funcionaba-. Sangra mucho, creo que tenemos que ir a urgencias.

Frodo, que en aquel momento había estado algo ausente, pareció espabilarse de golpe.

-¡No! ¡No, Sam, por favor! ¡Un médico no!

De fondo, escuché unas sirenas, y aquello para mí fue una bendición.

-Alguien ha llamado a la policía –entonces vi una mirada aún más horrorizada en sus ojos. Traté de tranquilizarlo-. Vendrán también ambulancias. ¡Vamos, te curarán la herida!

-¡No! ¡Sam, no! –me dijo, agarrando con fuerza mi mano. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero su voz era suplicante y parecía a punto de llorar-. Estoy bien, Sam, de verdad. Vámonos al hotel. Por favor, un médico no…

Estaba tan nervioso y tan asustado, que comprendí que le haría mucho mal alimentar esa ansiedad. Le dejé apoyarse en mí y continué presionando sobre la herida. Se le veía tan débil y miserable, que lloré por dentro mientras volvíamos al hotel, y a la vez me sentía culpable porque sabía que probablemente no estuviera tomando la decisión correcta.

Tardé lo menos posible en llegar, cuando casi todos mis pañuelos ya estaban empapados de sangre, y rápidamente fuimos al baño de la habitación. Le quité la camisa y saqué corriendo el botiquín. Tratando de no temblar empapé un algodón en agua oxigenada y empecé a limpiar la herida. Frodo se quejó cuando lo hice, y soplé suavemente intentando de aliviar el escozor. Luego la lavé con agua, y saqué las vendas y envolví la herida lo mejor que pude. No dejaba de sangrar.

Lo miré, y se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal. Lo acosté en su cama poniendo las almohadas para hacer que la herida quedara un poco en alto. Apagué la luz y me metí en la cama, pero no me permití dormir, tenía que comprobar que Frodo estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente volví a comprobar la herida, y me di cuenta con horror de que las vendas seguían manchándose de sangre. Miré a Frodo con pavor, pensado que aquello de verdad necesitaba puntos, pero él siguió insistiendo en que estaba bien.

Las drogas se habían convertido en un tema del que no podíamos hablar, y si lo mencionaba, Frodo parecía enfadarse y ponerse nervioso. Era la paranoia, me habían dicho, y ahora estaba pasando también con la herida. No me dejaba verla, ni preguntar por cómo estaba. Pasó desde el segundo día, y por culpa de eso inevitablemente llegamos a lo que ocurrió varios días después.

* * *

Recién levantado fui al baño a lavarme la cara, y cuando salí me encontré a Frodo recostado en la cama. Fruncí el ceño, porque me pareció que no había perdido la palidez desde que se había hecho la herida, pero ahora además su rostro se veía un poco sonrojado, y me pareció que no tenía buena cara. Me acerqué a su cama rápidamente.

-Frodo, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunté.

No me respondió, parecía algo ausente, y de cerca pude ver que su rostro estaba también un poco sudado. Yo ya sabía lo que todo aquello significada, y antes de que pudiera detenerme le toqué la frente.

-¡Está caliente! –exclamé, y sentí que la preocupación me invadía-. Quiero decir, Frodo, creo que tienes fiebre –me quedé un momento parado, pensando en lo que hacer-. Espera. Voy a buscar el termómetro.

Corrí hasta el botiquín y rápidamente empecé a buscar en él, igual que había hecho la noche en que se hizo la herida. Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, y volví hacia Frodo.

-Espera, déjame ver el hombro.

Frodo no se resistió ni enfadó. Pero cuando fui a desabrocharle la camisa, me miró, y sus ojos temblaban y parecían llenos de miedo. Eso hizo que yo me preocupara más y sintiera con más fuerza que tenía que hacer algo.

Descubrí su hombro, y sentí verdadero temor cuando lo vi. No tenía que quitar las vendas para ver la herida, terriblemente roja, supurando, más caliente aún de lo que estaba Frodo. Infectada. La roce muy suavemente, y eso solo hizo a Frodo gritar de dolor.

-Tenemos que ir a urgencias –dije, dándome igual lo que quisiera Frodo, porque si ahora estaba así era por mi culpa y tenía que actuar bien.

Pero, ¿cómo íbamos? No teníamos coche, y no quería hacerle andar todo el camino hasta el hospital.

Recordé entonces a alguien, un amigo de Frodo con el que no había congeniado demasiado al principio, pero Merry y Pippin decían que también quería ayudarlo. Aragorn, o Trancos, como nosotros lo llamábamos, además había estudiado enfermería. Le pedí ayuda a él. Lo llamé, le dije lo que pasaba y le di la dirección.

Me senté con Frodo a esperarlo, después de ponernos la primera ropa que encontré. Tuvo un escalofrío y empezó a temblar, a pesar de lo caliente que estaba, y lo tapé con una sábana. Le lavé la cara con una toalla húmeda, haciendo todo lo posible por que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando Trancos llegó fui a abrirle inmediatamente. Tan sólo echo un rápido vistazo a la herida antes de decirnos que teníamos que subir al coche cuanto antes. Bajé la ventanilla y le puse con cuidado el cinturón, y Trancos nos puso en camino hacia el hospital de Wellington.

Cuando llegamos Trancos se encargó de todo, mientras yo me senté con Frodo en la sala de espera. Volvió a temblar de frío, me quité mi chaqueta y se la pasé por los hombros. Además de estar débil, también parecía algo asustado, y le cogí la mano tratando de tranquilizarle. El pobre se apoyó en mi hombro, y yo sentía tanta compasión por él, que sólo deseaba que pudiera salir de ese hospital estando ya bien.

Unos minutos después Trancos nos llamó, y venía con una chica que parecía una enfermera, que nos sonrió. Fue él quien entró con Frodo a la consulta, yo no pude. Tuve que sentarme en aquella misma sala, a esperar.

Y esperé, mucho. Vi en el reloj pasar tantos minutos, pero para mí fue algo mucho más largo. Estaba tan nervioso y tan preocupado por Frodo, de vez en cuando esto se apoderaba de mí y sentía ganas de llorar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él, desde ahí.

Cuando ya habían pasado muchos eternos momentos, y pensaba que nunca iba a verlo salir, me encontré a Trancos hablando en el pasillo con la misma chica. Pensé que ya podrían haber terminado con Frodo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue cuando ella vino y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola. Eres Sam, ¿no? El que ha traído a Frodo –me dijo con dulzura. Yo asentí ligeramente-. Bien, me llamo Arwen, y he estado atendiéndole. Te quería hacer unas preguntas –asentí de nuevo-. ¿Él consume alguna droga? ¿Lo ha hecho desde que se hirió?

Aquella pregunta me extrañó, y la miré con unos ojos entre tristes y dudosos.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Le hemos visto algunos síntomas, y es preferible saberlo.

Comprendí, y si eso iba a ayudar, empecé a contarle lo que sabía. Desde cuando había empezado con la cocaína, cuando lo hacía; lo que había ocurrido el martes anterior, cuando se hirió… Y sentí que estaba a punto de llorar cuando llegué ahí. Arwen me dijo que era suficiente, y cuando volví a mirarla tenía esa expresión dulce en el rostro.

-Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no? –me sonrió-. ¿Hace cuánto que os conocéis?

-Desde el instituto –respondí-. Se mudó con su tío, y mi padre trabajaba para él, en su jardín.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Vivís juntos?

-Sí, bueno, nos estamos tomando un año sabático antes de que vaya a la universidad, y estamos viajando por el país.

-Eso suena fantástico. ¿Y lleváis juntos desde el instituto?

-Sí, nosotros… -empecé, pero mientras hablaba me di cuenta de lo que realmente Arwen quería decir-. Oh, no, no somos pareja.

-Oh… -pareció algo sorprendida-. Vale, tu amigo, entonces. Será mejor que te cuente lo que ha pasado –se puso más seria de pronto-. Verás, Sam. La herida no ha curado y se ha infectado muy rápido por la navaja con la que lo apuñalaron. Estaba sucia, y además la punta se rompió y se le quedó dentro.

Se me cortó el aliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien. No te preocupes. Hemos sacado el filo, y limpiado y cosido la herida. Vamos a recetarle unos antibióticos, y en seguida se pondrá bien. Ahora está en una habitación, dormido, pero hoy mismo saldrá.

-¿Puedo ir a verle?

-Para eso he venido a por ti –dijo poniéndose de pie. Mientras me llevaba por el hospital, me siguió preguntando-. Por cierto, Aragorn ha querido llamar a unos familiares suyos, para que supieran lo que había pasado, y si podían, visitarle…

Pensé inmediatamente en Merry y Pippin, y también en su tío Bilbo. No los habíamos visto en persona desde hacía meses, e igual estar con ellos le animaba. Asentí. Entonces la escuché decir que ya habíamos llegado.

Se paró delante de una puerta, y yo rápidamente fui hacia el pomo. Pero antes de abrir, oí como ella se iba, y un rápido pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

-¡Espere! –exclamé, cuando ella ya estaba al final del pasillo, y corrí a su lado-. Lo que ha dicho… de que le habéis encontrado síntomas… Quiero decir, ¿es que… le ha hecho algún daño? ¿Alguno que no se pueda curar…?

Pareció algo extrañada cuando fui con ella, pero cuando le pregunté me miró con dulzura y me contestó.

-No hay ningún daño permanente. Sí, su cuerpo muestra síntomas del consumo, pero todos acabarían desapareciendo, si la dejara ya. Si la dejara ya… Espera, creo que tengo… -empezó a rebuscar por los bolsillos de su bata-. Aquí está. Toma, es una tarjeta de una clínica de desintoxicación. Por si quiere ayuda, o al menos necesitas tú información.

Le di las gracias, y entonces sí, corrí hacia la habitación de Frodo.

Abrí la puerta despacio, y como Arwen había dicho lo encontré dormido en una cama. Me acerqué tratando de no despertarlo. Tenía el hombro vendado, y no llevaba camisa. Se veía toda su piel pálida, y estaba tan delgado que se le notaban las costillas. Aquello no era bueno, pensé.

Me senté en una silla que había junto a la cama, y le tomé la mano. No pensaba apartarme de su lado de ninguna manera, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin él mientras le atendían.

Estuve varios minutos con él, mirándolo y rezando porque se recuperara, hasta que Frodo se revolvió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Sam…? –se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

-Frodo, te han curado la herida, y dicen que esta tarde ya podrás volver al hotel.

Suspiró, parecía algo aliviado. Entonces, sin que yo lo esperara, me pidió que le contara lo que sucedió aquella noche del martes, pues él no lo recordaba bien. Yo fui contándoselo todo, y él tenía una mirada seria y arrepentida. Finalmente, cuando terminé de hablar, me apretó la mano que le cogía. Había tristeza en sus ojos, y quise decirle algo para consolarle.

Pero entonces, de repente, la puerta se abrió, y tras ella dos chicos entraron.

-¡Frodo! ¿Estás bien? –él esbozó una sonrisa conforme Merry y Pippin se acercaban a su cama.

-Frodo –se adelantó Pippin-. Hemos oído lo que dicen de la comida de hospital, así que de camino te hemos comprado esto –y sacó un donut envuelto en una servilleta.

-Pip, gracias, pero voy a salir esta tarde.

En aquel momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y los que faltaban llegaron.

-¡Frodo, muchacho! Aragorn me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado. Lo siento tanto. ¿Estás bien?

Frodo sonrió también a los dos que acababan de llegar, y Trancos se puso a su lado, mirando las vendas.

-Lamento tanto lo que ha pasado. Pero por desgracia, en esos barrios suele verse demasiado a menudo…

Ninguno se extrañó por los barrios que mencionaba, y eso sólo podía significar que ya sabían dónde había ocurrido. Y también que todos, incluido Bilbo, sabían que Frodo consumía cocaína.

Él también debió de darse cuenta. Tragó saliva, y se paró a mirar a todos los que estaban ahí. Finalmente, se le humedecieron los ojos, y se sinceró.

-He pasado miedo… -suspiró-, de lo que podía ocurrirme, por esto, y… siento que he tocado fondo –noté que me apretaba la mano, y busqué sus ojos. Brillaban y se veían apenados y nerviosos. Compartimos una mirada antes de que él continuara-. Voy a hacerlo… Voy a dejar la cocaína.

* * *

 **EL FIC NO TERMINA AQUÍ, REPITO, EL FIC NO TERMINA AQUÍ. La historia va a continuar por un par de capítulos más. Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Abstinencia

Nada de clínicas, nada de grupos de apoyo, y nada de esa clase de ayudas. Era lo que Frodo tenía claro cuando entró en abstinencia. No quería hablar de aquello, ni planteárselo, y cuando alguien se lo decía volvía a ponerse nervioso. Ya tenía bastante, y yo no quise que se agobiara ni que tuviera que enfadarse.

En el hospital le habían tratado bien, y la herida se curó y más rápido de lo normal acabó siendo una cicatriz blanca.

A los pocos días de que comenzara su abstinencia, me encontré en el bolsillo la tarjeta que me había dado la enfermera Arwen, y cuando no estaba Frodo decidí llamar, sólo para hacerme una idea de cómo iba a ser. Me atendieron, y me dieron la información que necesitaba.

Me hablaron de las fases por las que iba a pasar, de los momentos en los que era más probable que volviera a consumir y los riesgos que había, y los mayores síntomas.

Uno era que le aumentaría el apetito, y eso me pareció bueno, porque iba a recuperar todo el peso que había perdido desde que consumía. Pero ese fue el único que consiguió alegrarme, y tragué saliva conforme me iban diciendo los otros. Me daba cuenta de que iba a ser muy duro para Frodo, sobre todo en los primeros días.

 _Fatiga_

Aun cuando consumía, por el día parecía estar bastante cansado, y probablemente la cocaína era lo único que le ayudaba a aguantar por las noches. Estábamos viajando sobre todo por la isla norte, especialmente visitando lugares, y también yendo a algunos actos. Pero en los primeros días de abstinencia, Frodo estaba mucho más cansado y desanimado que antes, y yo trataba de buscar sitios que le fueran a encantar, animarle a ir y a disfrutar de aquel viaje que estábamos haciendo. Sin embargo, nada parecía emocionarle demasiado, y cada vez fuimos moviéndonos menos, alargando más y más nuestra estancia en los hoteles. Muchas veces añoraba verlo tan feliz como estaba en el pueblo, y aquellos recuerdos me entristecían.

 _Insomnio y sueños desagradables_

Desde que había empezado a vivir con él, había visto que no dormía bien, y de vez en cuando lo encontraba por las noches revolviéndose en la cama y hablando encerrado en malos sueños. Una noche, nos despertó a los dos con un grito suyo, y al encender la lámpara de la mesilla lo encontré recostado en la cama y respirando entrecortadamente, sudando y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rápidamente me levanté y fui junto a él, tomándolo con cuidado entre mis brazos, tratando de no asustarle. Empecé a acariciarle en círculos la espalda, mientras le susurraba que estaba bien, que sólo había sido un sueño. Pasaron varios minutos sin que lo soltara, pero su respiración fue poco a poco calmándose. Entonces soltó un sollozo, y yo lo dejé apoyarse en mi hombro. Seguí tocándole con suavidad el brazo, hasta que sentí que estaba relajado de nuevo. Y para eso pasaron muchos minutos, tantos que cuando lo dejé e nuevo tumbado en la cama ya volvía a estar medio dormido. Lo arropé y le aparté los rizos oscuros que le caían por la frente sudada. Todavía tardé un poco en volver a mi cama, y Frodo pudo dormir el resto de la noche, pero yo no, por si volvía a pasar.

 _Paranoia e irritabilidad_

Era más propio de la primera fase, pero si volvía a consumir tan sólo una vez, se sentiría tan mal que serían los primeros efectos en volver. Algo que me explicaron fue que, durante las primeras semanas, no poder aguantar el deseo y consumir una vez entraba dentro de lo normal, siempre que no volviera a consumir regularmente. Aun así, yo no pude evitar preocuparme cuando pasamos un día separados, al volver al hotel y con sólo mirarle pude ver que había consumido aunque fuera un poco. Tuvo que ver la tristeza en mis ojos, porque su rostro se volvió enfadado, y yo apoyándome en lo que me habían dicho en la clínica no hablé con él aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente ambos parecíamos estar más tranquilos después de lo que había pasado, y como teníamos que dejar el hotel al día siguiente, fui comentándole algunas cosas. Estábamos preparando juntos la maleta, y yo me fijé en alguna de la ropa sucia que teníamos puesta en una silla.

-Creo que debería lavar esa ropa y tenderla, antes de irnos.

-Yo no lo haría –respondió Frodo-. La cicatriz me duele un poco, creo que va a llover…

En cuanto dijo eso, fruncí el ceño y dejé la ropa que estaba doblando.

-¿La del hombro? ¿Te duele?

-No es nada, sólo que a veces me pica un poco, cuando va a cambiar el tiempo.

Mi padre también había dicho alguna vez algo así, y de vez en cuando los huesos le avisaban de cuanto tenía que regar el jardín, pero en aquel momento me preocupé por Frodo por si la herida no había curado del todo bien, di un paso hacia él.

-¿Me dejas ver?

En cuanto dije eso, Frodo se llevó una mano al hombro, y en sus ojos pude ver como se enfadaba y desconfiaba de nuevo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Por qué quieres verla?

-Frodo, solo quiero ver si está bien…

-¿Para registrarme el brazo? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué quieres, verme más de cerca?

Por si había tenido alguna duda, ahora me quedaba más que claro, que había consumido anoche, y el pobre se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que pensaba que yo estaba enfadado también.

Di un paso hacia él, y extendí una mano para tranquilizarle. Pero él seguía lleno de angustia e ira.

-¿Qué quieres, controlarme? ¿Para eso estás aquí?

Sentí ganas de llorar cuando dijo eso, pero seguía queriendo calmarle, hasta que fui con él y le toqué el brazo.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó y me rechazó al momento. Cuando volví a intentar rozarle, me empujó con fuerza, dándome con la pared, y corrió alejándose de mí-. ¡Déjame en paz!

Cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño, encerrándose ahí, y yo sentí que ya empezaba a llorar. Me deslicé por la pared contra la que me había dado y enterré el rostro en las rodillas, lleno lástima por lo que le estaba pasando. Pero tras unos segundos me levanté, pleno de compasión, sabiendo que tenía que ir con él. En la puerta del baño me sequé las lágrimas con la manga, y lentamente giré el pomo. No estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Abrí, y encontré a Frodo sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando silenciosamente. Me acerqué a él lentamente para que no volviera a rechazarme, y me senté a su lado tan sólo rodeándolo con los brazos. Tras varios segundos me pegué a él más, y con una de mis manos empecé a acariciar su hombro, por si eso ayudaba a aliviar su dolor. Entonces, con un sollozo Frodo me cogió esa mano, y la apretó. No dijimos nada más.

 _Craving_

Lo último que me dijeron fue que en la fase dos, las siguientes semanas, al principio los síntomas se suavizarían –cosa que pasó-, pero luego volverían a aumentar. Entre ellos estaba un aumento del craving, el deseo de consumir, cerca del final de la fase. Él había vuelto a tomar algunas veces –pero pocas, se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano-, lo importante era que no volviera a hacerlo cada noche, y que por el elevado deseo no tuviera una sobredosis. En cuanto pasara esa fase, todo empezaría a normalizarse, definitivamente.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba justamente en esa fase, no quería dejarlo sólo, tenía que estar con él ayudándole y apoyándole en todo lo que hiciera falta. Pero no estábamos muy lejos de nuestro pueblo, y había unos hermanos de los que yo había sido amigo desde niño, que me llamaron para quedar conmigo. Desde que habíamos salido en nuestro año sabático no los veía y tampoco hablábamos mucho por teléfono, y yo realmente los echaba de menos y quería verlos. Cuando se enteró, Frodo me insistió en que fuera, y cuando llamé a Merry y Pippin para pedirles consejo, me dijeron también que me tomara ese día.

Dejé el hotel por la mañana, y no volví hasta casi al atardecer. Venía contento del día que había pasado, tarareando alguna canción, y con ganas de hablar con Frodo y contarle algunas cosas que había hecho.

Pero toda esta alegría desapareció de golpe en el momento en que crucé la puerta de la habitación, y escuché la respiración acelerada de Frodo. Estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y todo su cuerpo temblando.

Lleno de pánico, corrí hacia él, temiendo lo que le pudiera pasar.

-¡Frodo! –lo llamé, porque parecía que estaba tan atrapado que no sabía que estaba con él. Entonces sus ojos azules y temblorosos me miraron.

-Sam… -murmuró, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos-. N-no… no puedo hacerlo…

Le tomé las manos temblorosas entre las mías, y las besé tratando de calmarle. Me sentí de pronto tan mal, dándome cuenta de que si hubiera estado con él aquel ataque de ansiedad por el _craving_ no habría ocurrido. Pasé así varios minutos, hasta que vi que se inclinaba acercándose a mí y me senté con él en la cama. Inmediatamente, Frodo enterró la cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricié los brazos, la espalda, el cabello, todo tratando de calmarle, y entonces la ansiedad dio paso a la tristeza y empezó a llorar, sollozando de vez en cuando palabras derrotadas. Yo trataba de luchar contra eso, y no me importaba ser su pañuelo, le daba palabras dulces y trataba torpemente de consolarle. Pero un rato después debió quedarse sin lágrimas, porque a pesar de que seguía habiendo dolor en su rostro dejó de llorar.

Permaneció entre triste y ansioso lo que quedaba de ese día y el siguiente, y yo traté de hacer todo lo posible por hacerle sentir mejor. Quería enmendar mi error de haberle dejado solo.

Pero todo lo que hice no fue suficiente, y volví a cometer otro error. La primera noche no dormí en absoluto, estuve todo el rato atento a como estaba Frodo, si tenía pesadillas, si necesitaba otra manta… Y la segunda, cuando me metí a la cama para que Frodo pensara que dormía, estaba tan agotado que acabé durmiéndome de verdad.

Pero hubo la suerte de que a las pocas horas me sacó del sueño unos pasos en la habitación y un portazo, y cuando abrí los ojos y no encontré a Frodo en su cama me levanté inmediatamente.

Con un mal presentimiento en el pecho, encendí la luz y no lo vi por ninguna parte. Pero encontré mi mochila abierta encima de la mesa, corrí y dentro encontré mi cartera. Frodo había cogido casi todo el dinero.

Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente del pánico, sin dudar ya de lo que pasaba, y me sentí mareado y a punto de llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que actuar rápido.

Cogí los primeros zapatos y la primera chaqueta que encontré, me colgué la mochila con todo lo que en aquel momento llevaba, y corrí hacia la salida del hotel.

Frodo no estaba en la calle, pero yo sabía adonde había ido, y empecé a correr todo lo que me permitían mis piernas en esa dirección. Tenía que encontrarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía permitir que recayera de esa manera.


	4. Superación

**Aquí llegamos al final del fanfic. Sé que los capítulos han sido largos, pero me gustaba la forma en la que quedaba dividido en estas cuatro partes. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Traté de recordar el camino más corto para llegar a aquel barrio, el barrio más bajo de Hamilton. Nuestro viaje por la isla norte nos había traído de vuelta allí, una ciudad muy cerca de nuestro pueblo. Había acompañado a Frodo un par de veces a ese lugar, pero hacía meses de ello, y tuve que ir recordando todo el camino.

Maldije con las palabras que solía usar el tío, porque nuestro hotel estaba lejos. Frodo tendría que andar mucho, e igual tan agobiado como estaba le pasaba algo por el camino. Pero así tenía más tiempo de encontrarlo, tenía que darle alcance antes de que llegara y cometiera un error.

Me moví corriendo por las primeras calles buscando cualquier rastro de él, pero al principio no encontré nada. Las fuerzas me fallaron y estuve a punto de tropezar, y en ese momento bajo la luz de una farola me vino una idea a la cabeza. Rápidamente empecé a buscar en mi mochila, y ahí por suerte encontré un mapa de la ciudad, que había cogido del hotel por si acaso. Empecé a buscar por todos los nombres de calles y lugares, hasta encontrar uno que reconociera.

Y cuando lo encontré, el que me pareció ser el mismo al que fuimos las otras veces, puse ahí todas mis esperanzas. Frodo debía saber el camino, y la forma más rápida de llegar. Así que cogí esa dirección, y hasta el barrio, ¡como un rayo!

Tras correr durante unos largos minutos finalmente me paré. Trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyado en una pared, cuando por fin encontré el letrero de la calle, allí las farolas iluminaban menos.

Empecé a moverme despacio, y conforme me adentraba iba viendo cada vez más la vida nocturna y el tráfico de drogas que ahí había. Empecé a pensar en si habría alguna zona especial para la cocaína, y si Frodo estaría ahí. Era como un laberinto, y yo me asomaba a todas las calles que podía, buscándolo. Me encontré con varias personas peleando, y otras tiradas en el suelo, todas bajo los efectos, y a veces me preguntaba cómo serían sus vidas, qué les había llevado a acabar así.

Era una noche fría, y no me sentía bien en aquel lugar. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en Frodo, ahí solo, desesperado por encontrar cocaína y a la vez sintiéndose mal consigo mismo… Tenía que encontrarlo, lo antes posible.

Empecé a moverme más rápido, pero a la vez atento a todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, y cuando escuché un pequeño grito me detuve. No supe qué, pero algo me llamo la atención de ese grito, me lo decía el corazón. Corrí de nuevo siguiendo esa dirección.

Y así llegué a un rincón en el que lo encontré. Ahí estaba Frodo. Y con solo mirarle me di cuenta de que ya llegaba tarde. Se podía ver que había tomado cocaína, y por cómo se movía parecía que también había bebido. Llegué a cruzar una mirada con él, pero no sé ni si me reconoció, todo lo que pude ver fue que las pupilas se dilataban por casi todo el iris.

Corrí junto a él, pero mientras iba sentí un fuerte empujón, y antes de poder reaccionar me vi a mí mismo cayendo al suelo. Me golpeé en la cabeza, y por un momento todo lo que vi fueron unas manchitas negras. Parpadeé, pero no desaparecieron, y mareado traté de ponerme en pie o al menos de buscar a Frodo. Lo vi peleándose con otro chico, y cuando me fijé en este pude ver en él todos los signos de alguien que lleva años siendo adicto, a la coca y a cosas aún peores, con su cuerpo totalmente dañado y sin fuerzas para recuperarse.

Le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Frodo, que ambos acabaron en el suelo, y yo aproveché ese momento para ir. Pero mientras iba con mi amigo, me fijé un instante en el otro adicto en el suelo, y aunque una parte de mi estaba enojada por su pelea con Frodo, no pude evitar sentir de pronto una fuerte compasión, después de todo lo que había visto a mi amigo, e imaginándome lo que tendría que pasar él.

Pero escuché un gemido de Frodo, y me sentí paralizado un momento mientras él se inclinaba miserablemente. A su pobre cuerpo empezaron a sacudirlo unas terribles arcadas, y en una convulsión empezó a vomitar. Entonces nada me paró para ir con él, y con una mano lo sujeté por el tronco y con la otra le acaricié la espalda, durante aquel momento que para ambos fue eterno. Y mientras lo sujetaba con lágrimas en los ojos, deseé que en ese momento estuviera saliendo toda la cocaína y el alcohol, y todo el dolor que Frodo estaba sufriendo en aquella noche.

Tras que Frodo respirara entrecortadamente unas veces, y el terrible momento terminara, llegó mi momento de actuar. Lo cogí en brazos sintiendo una carga muy delicada, y avancé sólo unos metros para llevarnos a un sitio más apartado. Ahí vi que Frodo estaba casi desmayado, y lo tumbé apoyándolo en mis rodillas. Saqué de la mochila unos pañuelos y una botella de agua, y mojándolos le humedecí el rostro. Luego, le di un poco de agua, para que bebiera o al menos se enjuagara. Entonces pareció espabilarse un poco.

-¿Sam…? –murmuró al reconocerme. Luego, cerró los ojos con un gemido-. Oh… lo siento…

-Shh… Frodo, está bien –le susurré, tratando de parecer tranquilizador-. Ahora estoy contigo.

Pero lo veía tan mal que sabía que no podría volver al hotel por su propio pie. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Saqué el teléfono y empecé a marcar. Necesitábamos ayuda. Al principio pensé en llamar al hospital, pero entonces recordé algo: Trancos estaba en Hamilton, lo sabía porque me había dicho de venir a visitarnos al hotel, para ver cómo estaba Frodo. Sabía que mi amigo no iba a querer que pidiera ayuda, igual que había pasado cuando se hirió, pero no importaba porque en aquel momento realmente necesitábamos a alguien.

Me cogió el teléfono, aun siendo tan tarde, y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que en seguida llegaba. Cogí a Frodo entre mis brazos, el pobre estaba lamentándose y culpándose por lo que había hecho. Yo le fui dando palabras suaves y de apoyo, le besé la frente, diciéndole que el momento había pasado y estaba bien.

Cuando pareció empecé a conseguir que se tranquilizara, un coche aparcó cerca de nosotros, y como un rayo de esperanza Trancos salió de él andando rápidamente. Se agachó junto a nosotros y empezó a examinar a Frodo.

-¿Está bien? –pregunté, ansioso-. ¿Es una sobredosis?

Trancos negó lentamente.

-No, no ha consumido tanto. Pero esta noche lo ha pasado mal, y ahora está muy nervioso y asustado. Necesita descansar.

Entonces se fijó en mí, y me rozó con los dedos el sitio de la cabeza donde me había dado el golpe. Sólo el toque hizo que me doliera.

-Deberías ponerle hielo ahí –dijo, antes de que subiéramos al coche.

Senté a Frodo con cuidado, y Trancos nos dio una manta. Cuando arrancó empecé a ver calles que no conocía, hasta llegar a las afueras de Hamilton.

-Trancos –le dije-. Si no sabes dónde está nuestro hotel…

-¿El hotel? Vosotros dos no estáis como para que os deje allí. Tengo un sitio preparado.

Estaba cansado como para preguntar más. Pasé el resto del viaje atento a cómo estaba Frodo, que cabeceaba y parecía dormido. Transcurrió cerca de una hora hasta que Trancos paró el coche.

Me asomé y al momento reconocí el sitio. Estábamos de vuelta en casa, al menos casi. Aquel era un pueblo de la misma comarca que el nuestro, donde Merry y Pippin compartían piso. Salí del coche con Frodo apoyado en mis hombros.

-Les he avisado –nos dijo Trancos mientras abría la puerta del edificio-. Merry y Pippin están esperándoos.

Subimos las escaleras y ahí encontramos a Merry en la puerta del edificio, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Estaba en pijama, y me di cuenta entonces de que nosotros también. Nos dijo que entráramos, y nos llevó a una habitación en el pasillo donde estaba Pippin.

-Os hemos preparado la habitación de invitados –sus palabras se cortaron por un bostezo-, y hemos sacado una cama plegable.

Tenía totalmente el aspecto de alguien obligado a despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada, pero tanto a él como a Merry se les veía muy preocupados.

-Acostaos aquí, y mañana pedidnos lo que haga falta.

Tumbé a Frodo en la cama más grande, lo tapé y dejé que se acomodara. Yo me senté en la plegable y me pasé la sábana por los hombros. Había cogido frío y me dolía la cabeza, pero no podía dormirme. Frodo lo había pasado muy mal y necesitaba descansar, y yo debía asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Fueron pasando las horas, y a pesar de todo él dormía y tenía un sueño tranquilo. Hubo un momento en el que tiritó de frío, y yo inmediatamente le di mi única sábana. Después de eso continuó durmiendo pacíficamente, y eso a mí me aliviaba.

Unas horas después, cuando ya era de día, la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió y pasó luz que al principio me molestó a los ojos. Entonces entró Pippin, y se quedó un segundo mirándonos antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sam, dime que no has estado toda la noche despierto viendo a Frodo.

Sentí de pronto algo de vergüenza, y bajé la cabeza. Pippin vino y se sentó a mi lado, y me levantó el rostro.

-Dios, que mala cara tienes. Necesitas dormir.

-Yo… tenía que quedarme con Frodo. A veces tienes pesadillas, y…

-Bueno, parece que ha dormido bien. Así que ahora te toca a ti.

Me sentía muy cansado, y de repente tuve muchas ganas de al menos tumbarme en la cama. Pero cuando empecé a inclinarme, Pippin me agarró del brazo.

-Oh, no. No nos fiamos de que vayas a dormir estando en esta habitación. Tú te vas a mi cama. Y duerme hasta la hora de comer si hace falta.

Mientras me llevaba hasta su cuarto, de repente el recuerdo de algo que tenía que hacer vino a mi cabeza.

-No puedo acostarme, tenemos que dejar la habitación del hotel…

-¿La habitación del hotel? ¿Tenéis que hacer algún papeleo o es sólo sacar las maletas?

-Lo dejamos todo preparado, sólo queda…

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos ocupamos de ello. Supongo que tendrás la llave de la habitación en la mochila –concluyó mientras me metía en la habitación y me cerraba la puerta. Yo dejé de luchar y me dejé caer sobre la cama, y creo que me dormí al instante.

* * *

Cuando me desperté un rato después, entraba mucha más luz por la ventana, y salí de aquella habitación. Cuando crucé el pasillo me encontré a Merry y Pippin en la cocina, que en realidad era parte del comedor.

-¡Sam, buenos días! ¿Quieres desayunar?

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una, casi. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¿La una?

-Te haremos unas tostadas, que ya se las estamos preparando a Frodo.

-¿Pero vosotros no habéis desayunado ya?

-Pero Frodo y tú no. Y la verdad, no veo problema en desayunar otra vez con vosotros.

Me dejé caer en una silla, conforme vino otra pregunta a mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Frodo?

-Duchándose. Ahora después podrías hacerlo también tú.

Como llamado, en aquel momento la puerta del baño se abrió, que se veía desde el comedor. Y envuelto en una nube de vapor salió Frodo, sólo tapado de cintura para abajo con una toalla.

No era la primera vez que lo veía medio desnudo. Si compartíamos piso, era algo a lo que nos teníamos que acostumbrar. Sin embargo, conforme los meses habían ido pasando y la droga haciendo más y más mella en su cuerpo, cada vez evitaba más mirarlo. Me dolía ver las costillas marcándose tanto por la delgadez; no me atrevía a mirarle los antebrazos, por si alguna vez había consumido sin esnifar; el mal recuerdo que traía la cicatriz en el hombro; lo encorvada y débil que era su figura; y en aquel momento unos pocos cardenales, probablemente de la pelea de anoche.

Iba a preguntar algo tan simple como que dónde estaba su ropa, pero cuando salió de repente sus ojos se pusieron sobre mí, y dejó de hablar bajando la mirada. Yo lo miré con lástima. Pippin fue a darle unas prendas que tenían ahí preparadas, seguramente sacadas de la maleta. Frodo cerró de nuevo a puerta para luego salir vestido, y entonces yo pasé.

Dejé que el agua caliente corriera sobre mi cuerpo, mientras no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Salí de la ducha lo más rápido que pude, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Merry y Pippin. Me habían dejado la ropa en una silla en la puerta, y cuando salí los tres estaban ya desayunando. Me senté al lado de Frodo, con mi propio plato, y no pude evitar fijarme en cómo él comía. Apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, y de vez en cuando daba un pequeño bocado a la tostada, poco más. Sin embargo, Merry, Pippin y yo parecimos ponernos de acuerdo para no levantarnos hasta que Frodo terminara.

Un rato después, nos sentamos en el sofá. Frodo se puso un poco apartado de nosotros, apoyando la cabeza en el cojín y rodeándose con los brazos. Sus dos primos se dedicaban a hablar de cosas simples, tratando de hacerle meterse en la conversación, pero apenas lo conseguían. Yo tan sólo lo miraba, lleno de compasión, y acabé levantándome y volviendo a la cocina.

Tras un momento mirando por los armarios y preparando, sin que nadie me interrumpiera, volví con ellos llevando una taza humeante. Con solo mirar a Frodo podía verse que no se encontraba bien, y pensé que esa infusión le haría sentirse un poco mejor. Me puse a su lado y se la di. Él cogió la taza y me dio las gracias en voz baja. Su voz sonaba muy cansada. Tras dar un primer sorbo, me pareció durante un segundo verle sonreír, quizá hubiera reconocido aquel sabor.

Pero entonces, al levantar la cabeza tras dar el segundo sorbo, se quedó mirándome por encima de los ojos, y su rostro se tornó triste y preocupado. Comprendí lo que había visto. Instintivamente me llevé una mano a la frente, y traté de taparme el chichón con el flequillo. Pero no sirvió, ya lo había visto.

-Frodo… -empecé a decir, tratando de calmarle, aunque sin encontrar palabras-. Esto… anoche…

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Oh, Sam… -me senté rápidamente a su lado como vi que iba a empezar a llorar-. Todo esto por mi culpa…

Aquel dolor que llevaba sufriendo todo aquel día, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, había estallado inevitablemente. Soltó un sollozo desesperado, y yo lo abracé con más fuerza.

-No puedo hacer esto… Anoche recaí… No puedo dejar la cocaína…

Continuó lamentándose en voz baja, mientras yo lo sostenía y lo abrazaba, tratando de que escuchara mis palabras tranquilizadoras, cuando de repente Merry se levantó.

-¡No has recaído! –exclamó. Frodo y yo levantamos la cabeza para mirarle-. Frodo, ¿no lo entiendes? La abstinencia es algo muy duro, y entra dentro de lo normal que, en algún momento vuelvas a consumir. ¿Cuántas veces ha sido en estos últimos meses? ¿Cuatro, cinco? ¡No has vuelto a consumir día sí día no, y eso es lo importante!

Sentí a Frodo confuso por esas palabras, pero paró de llorar y de temblar, cuando habló esa vez Pippin.

-Frodo, vas por buen camino, y eres fuerte. Puedes conseguir esto.

Pasó unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, sin responder, hasta que volvió a sollozar y a enterrar el rostro en mi pecho.

-Es tan duro… tan duro…

Le acaricié suavemente la cabeza, mientras en mi cabeza iba recordando algo. No se lo había dicho antes porque sabía cuál sería su reacción, pero ahora sentía demasiada compasión por él.

-Frodo… Cuando estuviste en el hospital, le hablé a la enfermera Arwen de esto, y ella me dio la tarjera de una clínica, donde te podían ayudar…

Guardé entonces silencio, esperando su respuesta, y al levantar la cabeza vi que mientras hablaba Pippin había ido a buscarla a mi mochila y ahora me daba la tarjeta.

-Frodo, si no quieres… -empecé a decir, mirándola, pero su respuesta cortó mis palabras.

-No Sam –dijo él-. Necesito esa ayuda, no puedo hacerlo solo…

Aquel momento era muy grave, pero que Frodo dijera eso era algo tan bueno que no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Él se apartó un poco de mí, y tomó la tarjeta en su mano. Se quedó unos segundos viéndola.

-Deberías tomarte la infusión, todavía está caliente –dije, rozando la mano suya que la sostenía. Sabía que le haría encontrarse mejor. Frodo asintió, y sorbo a sorbo fue tomándosela, mientras aquel mal momento pasaba. Después volvió a mirar la tarjeta.

-Tengo que llamar ya –dijo en voz baja-. Necesito esta ayuda…

Apenas dijo eso, Merry le pasó el teléfono. Lentamente, Frodo fue marcando cada número. Cuando la línea empezó a sonar, tragó saliva, y me apretó la mano.

Se lo cogieron, y empezó a hablar. A quien le escuchaba pacientemente al otro lado, le contó su nombre, su historia, por qué había llamado allí. En algunos momentos pareció a punto de llorar, y yo le apreté la mano más fuerte. Escuché como le hablaban de que no era necesario ingresarlo, de que fuera un día para poder ver bien su caso –por supuesto, yo pensaba acompañarle-, y de un grupo al que tenía que ir una vez por semana. Luego colgó, y en la habitación se hizo el silencio. Pippin acabó rompiéndolo.

-Bueno, eso ya está solucionado. ¿Os apetece salir?

Tanto Merry como yo le lanzamos una mirada molesta, pero luego su primo preguntó.

-¿Salir? ¿Adonde?

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos los cuatro juntos. Había pensado en irnos un poco por el campo, como solíamos hacer en el instituto. Y así tomamos el aire, y tal.

No nos parecía una buena idea, pero la decisión quedó en Frodo. Y todos nos sorprendimos cuando él asintió.

Salimos del edificio y nos pusimos en camino, y él seguía sin hablar mucho. Pero conforme llegamos a las afueras y tomamos el camino para el campo al que él estaba acostumbrado, empezó a meterse más en las conversaciones de sus primos.

Pronto llegamos a un claro del que teníamos recuerdo, y mientras Merry y Pippin se alejaban un poco porque habían encontrado un buen árbol que escalar, Frodo y yo nos sentamos en la hierba.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, mientras yo iba buscando algo que decir. Y sin embargo, Frodo fue el primero en hablar.

-Y ya se va acercando el final de nuestro año sabático, Sam.

-Es verdad, no queda mucho para que empiece el curso…

Después de algo tan importante como lo que acababa de pasar, me parecía que teníamos que hablar más profundamente, pero no encontraba otras palabras.

-¿Y cuando pensamos buscarnos un piso de estudiantes?

Me sorprendió cuando dijo eso, y levanté la cabeza. Nos miramos a los ojos, y en los suyos me pareció ver un brillo de melancolía, una sonrisa triste, que también se reflejó en su voz.

-No quiero que… esto me impida ir a la universidad. Quiero hacer una carrera, y la quiero empezar este curso. Y… Sam, quiero que sigas conmigo. Podemos ir a la misma universidad, y compartir piso…

-Frodo… Pero yo después de este año pensaba volver al pueblo. Mi padre sigue necesitando ayuda, y… bueno, yo toda mi vida voy a ser un jardinero…

Su mirada pareció sorprendida entonces.

-¿Cómo? Sam, ¿me estás diciendo que no piensas ir a la universidad?

-Yo…

-Pero si te has graduado, y no tienes malas notas. Te admiten, lo sé –su voz se volvió insistente. Luego, más comprensiva-. Y Sam, yo sé que quieres estudiar una carrera.

Pensé en la universidad y en sacarme una carrera. Era en realidad algo que no me había planteado, siempre creí que aquel no era mi lugar. Pensé también en ayudar a Frodo en los momentos que le quedaban por pasar. Noté a mi corazón deseando aquello.

Miré a Frodo, y él me sonreía. Me cogió la mano y la apretó.

En aquel momento, al mirarle a los ojos, me pareció ver ahí verdaderamente a Frodo. Porque no había rastro del dolor, de la paranoia o de la tristeza. Como si la cocaína no hubiese hecho nada en él. Era él de nuevo, el chico que recordaba de los días del instituto, mi mejor amigo.

-C-creo –tartamudeé, sin estar totalmente seguro. Pero lo miré, y pude ver en sus ojos que creía en mí. Si él pensaba que yo podía ir a la universidad, tal vez fuera cierto-. …Está bien. Estaré contigo.

La sonrisa de Frodo se hizo más profunda.

-Lo sé.


End file.
